Halloween In
by Sunshinecackle
Summary: Damien refuses to let his little lover spend Halloween alone, sick in his room.


**Title:** Halloween In  
 **Author:** Daisy  
 **Fandom:** South Park  
 **Setting:** Firkle's bedroom  
 **Pairing:** Damien Thorn/Firkle  
 **Characters:** Damien Thorn, Firkle  
 **Genre:** Romance/Humor  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Word Count:** 733  
 **Type of Work:** One-Shot  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Warnings:** Gay, Slash, Yaoi, Age Gap, Fluff, Coughing, Medicine  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
 **Summary:** Damien refuses to let his little lover spend Halloween alone, sick in his room.

 **AN:** Alright, here's the third in the series of Halloween prompts. ouo I'm really happy with all of these so far, and they're just too fun to write. So far, we're seeing a bunch of my Firkle ships. I don't know which one will be next, but I do have a small list.

Michael, Mike, Mole, Ike, Damien, Kyle, and Pete. That's the short list, for now xD

Prompt: I'm sick on halloween but told you to go have fun at the party anyway but instead you surprised me with a blanket fort, tons of candy and all my favourite scary movies.

 **Halloween In** ****

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"No, seriously, casket," Firkle sniffled a little, even as he adjusted the phone pressed to his ear, and wiped at his nose, "You should go. It's your dad's Halloween Party, you can't skip out."

"Now, now, baby bat," Damien's voice was thick with amusement, despite the frown on his face when he heard the other coughing deep in his chest, "I couldn't just ditch you on our anniversary."

"You can't ditch your dad, either. I'm sick, it's not like we'd have a lot of fun, anyway." This time, he sounded a bit bummed, "Go to your dad's party. I'll go to the next party in Hell, promise."

"But-"

"Go." With that, Firkle hung up his phone, placing it face down on his bedside table and ignoring the upcoming texts and calls. At some point, his blinks turned longer, and the next thing he knew, it was four hours later that he came back into himself. Blinking slightly, he glanced over towards his closet to see the portal to Hell had been opened up, and he frowned. He'd _told_ Damien to go to the damned party!

But when blue eyes landed on red, mirthful ones, he knew he couldn't stay mad. His room had gone from its usual collection of candles and skulls and black to lit up with orange lights, and there was a stack of Hellraiser and Nightmare On Elm Street movies beside his bed. Alongside that was six gargantuan bags of candy leaned up against his dresser, and there was a little, lightly lit pillow fort set up around his TV. It was in that moment that he realized that all of the pillows and blankets had been brought from Damien's room, and it only warmed his heart more.

"Happy Halloween, murdertramp." Damien nearly cooed, crossing the room to crawl onto Firkle's bed and give him a long, slow kiss. "And happy anniversary."

"H-happy Halloween." Firkle replied, "And anniversary." The little smile all of this had caused on his lips fell when he realized just what they'd done, "You're going to get sick."

"I'm a _demon_ , my little headcrab. I won't get sick." Nuzzling their noses together, he quickly moved to scoop the other up and carry him to their little oasis. "Now, what would you want to watch first? I brought the obvious choices, but I thought maybe you could pick whatever you want. I can have it in seconds."

Nestled into the soft furs and pillows that Damien had brought with him, Firkle could finally say he felt comfortable, even if he was coughing a little. The antichrist moved to drag the first bag of candy in with them, producing a large bowl of kettle corn seconds later and plunking it down in the other's lap. He was grinning so wide his fangs showed, and Firkle felt his face heat up a little bit.

"Let's start with Hellraiser." Now, he was grinning back as the elder leaned in to kiss him breathless.

"Alright, do I at least get to be Pinhead?" He murmured, enamoured with how Firkle chased his lips when he pulled back. Brows knitting in concern seconds later, he rubbed the eighteen year old's back as he went into another coughing fit. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, man. I just have a cold, I think." Firkle looked rather sheepish as he watched Damien rise and get his cough medicine. Having no choice but to take it as the other grabbed the first stack of movies, he had downed the bitter, cherry-flavored liquid with a grimace. It was gone the second he was offered a drink from Damien's Monster, though, and he smiled softly again.

"Well, let's take care of it. Come here, sweetling." Dragging the smaller into his arms, he held him comfortably against his chest, one arm around his shoulders and his head pillowed on his collar bone. "Let Daddy Demon help you feel better." While his hand worked over the other's hair, petting his head gently, his other one was busy flicking here and there to get the movie to start without needing to get up.

As the movie began to play, Damien managed to open up their bag of candy and started to unwrap a Twix for his younger lover. Holding it in the center so that Firkle's teeth pressed to his fingers as he took it, the elder smiled a bit.

"Happy Halloween." He whispered into the other's dark hair, placing a kiss on his scalp. "I love you."

"I love you, too, dork." Firkle chuckled, nuzzling into the other's shoulder and sighing softly, closing his eyes.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 **AN:** There we go, day three. ouo Actually wrote this and day two on the first xD To get a jump start on these. Sadly, a headache prevented me from doing much more.


End file.
